Kagome, Kagome
by TheAlmightyComposer
Summary: Based on the Vocaloid song Kagome, Kagome. ahrd to explain. please read!


**Shugo: YES! ANOTHER ONE UP! **

**Neko: Hey Yuki! **

**Yuki: Hey Neko! **

**Amu, Eru and lili-chan: Hey! You finally posted it! **

**Shugo: Yup! Disclaim for me! **

**Everyone: Shugo Sora doesn't own Yugioh or Vocaloid! **

_

* * *

_

In a building untouched by the sun,

_Hallways rusting and abandoned,_

Kaiba swore under his breath as he stormed down the orphanage hall, checking that the old abandoned building was safe to demolish. So far hed had to chase out three cats and two dogs. Why did he have to check for any people living here? He was the ruler of a destruction business empire, not some lowly scout! No one would live this far out in the woods anyway. Thank god this was the last room he had to check.

_Down the corridor to the back end,_

_Unloved and abandoned lonely children,_

Kaiba drew in a startled breath. The room was filled with kids! Hey, what are you doing here? This building is about to be demolished! He said harshly. Instantly every eye turned to face him, then the childrens faces broke into smiles.

_We, were always waiting for you,_

_For anyone to come all this time._

Hey! Stop it! Kaiba shouted as the kids pulled him into the room.

_We are glad, were very glad, thats why_

_You should come and play with us! _

Kaiba was about to object when an idea struck him. If I play, will you leave? he asked slowly. The children nodded happily. Okay. Kaiba sighed. Tell me your names so we can play.

_Kagome, kagome, _

_We wont let you run away._

Kaiba smirked as he peeped through the gap in his fingers. He couldnt lose.

_Kagome, kagome,_

_Wonder what games you like to play?_

_In the evening of the dawn,_

_You can join everyone._

_Kagome, kagome,_

_Who surrounds you everywhere? _

Kaiba let his gaze to roam around the room, landing on the weird objects behind the dancing children.

_Hidden deep within the winding trees,_

_An orphanage, a dark technology,_

Were those... medical instruments? Kaiba frowned between his fingers. What had gone on here?

_With a childs brain, the doctors made,_

_Immortality built on childrens pain, and_

Something strange seemed to be coming over the children. Their faces seemed to wobble and lit looked like something was slipping off them. Kaiba frowned again. Just for a second, Kaiba thought he saw bandages.

_The children had gathered around,_

_With doctors they began to play, _

_They formed a ring and began to sing,_

_Kagome, kagome._

Kaiba had seen enough. This was getting too weird! Shouting, Kaiba lunged for a girl in an attempt to break through the circle.

_Kagome, kagome, _

_The child that lost the game._

Kaiba blinked as suddenly all the children seemed to change, like an illusion wearing off. Their innocent smiles were twisted and warped, their eyes filled with a malicious gleam. The girl he had bashed into now had bandages covering her face and neck.

_Kagome, kagome,_

_They wont let you run away. _

The children moved wickedly fast, blocking the doorway and Kaibas only escape. Slowly the girls head started to wobble.

_In the evening of the dawn, _

_They had severed head from body. _

After much wobbling, the girls head fell off into Kaibas hands, unwinding the bandages. Kaiba yelled and dropped the blood covered head, which turned to face him on the floor. The head laughed innocently along with the rest of the children like nothing had happened. Kaiba was terrified. These kids werent natural! Maybe... They were spirits, resurrected with that machinery! Gritting his teeth, Kaiba grabbed a rusty metal pole. Spirit or not, he wasnt going to die today.

_Kagome, kagome, _

_Who surrounds you everywhere? _

Yelling, Kaiba smashed a pole into a boys head, but to his horror the child continued to laugh.

_Even if the head is crushed,_

_Or even if their arm is plucked from their side,_

_They will survive, children who dont die,_

_While their laughter fills the air. _

Two children grabbed Kaibas arms and forced them behind him, ignoring his cries.

_Kagome, kagome, _

_We wont let you run away. _

_Kagome, kagome, _

_Drink it too, wont that be great? _

A girl pinched Kaibas nose, forcing him to open his mouth. As he gasped for breath a small tanned boy with crimson eyes poured a liquid down his throat.

_With us, promise that youll stay, _

_Then forever we can play, _

Kaiba felt woozy. He felt like he was shrinking, staring dreamily at his new playmates. Wait, playmates? No! He wasnt...five... This would be fun. He could play with them forever! Then maybe draw with crayons. The last thing the real age Kaiba heard before he joined the game was their song.

_Kagome, kagome, _

_Who surrounds you everywhere? _

**

* * *

**

Shugo: HAHAHAHAHA DEATH TO KAIBA!

**Neko and Yuki: 0.0...hey, where's your fangirl friends? **

**Shugo: I sent them on a mission... TO CAPTURE MARIK AND ANYONE ELSE THEY FIND!**

**Yuki: You didn't! **

**Shugo: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ahem... please review! I get demodivated really easily, so... the more reviews, the more likely I am to bother typing more up!**


End file.
